Bluish Purple and Red
by daisygirl101
Summary: Nancy's thoughts remain on her mother during the nights of Pacific Run. Sonny is there to pick up the pieces of her life with her. He always had thought that blue and red looked nice together... Sonny/Nancy


Here's another one :)

Do you guys think if I asked nicely enough, the Annunaki would come visit me? And bring Sonny?

***Spoilers for The Silent Spy Ahead***

Nancy Drew © Her Interactive/Simon & Schuster Inc.

* * *

><p>Sonny gave another heavy sigh as he rolled over again. His body was absolutely determined to keep him awake tonight. He needed sleep as it was; the show had to go on.<p>

But alas, it just wouldn't come. He was physically exhausted, but his brain seemed to have more to do. There wasn't anything on his mind to even keep him awake. That seemed to be the most puzzling thing about his situation. What was keeping him from getting rest?

Perhaps it was the detective he had his eyes on. Nancy Drew. What a puzzle she was. She walked with determination, she was bold, and she was cunning. Her red hair was beautiful and went well with Sonny's purple-y blue hair perfectly, in Sonny's opinion. Her blue eyes were pools of sapphire, ones that tested Sonny's ability to focus. He liked to hear her laugh and enjoyed seeing her smile. He felt that he knew everything about her, but at the same time, he knew nothing at all.

Movement outside his tent shook him from his thoughts. Sonny sat up and yawned. He grabbed his glasses and unzipped his tent door. A figure was walking across base camp toward the field. Putting his glasses on, he noticed the figure was female. _Nancy. Well I'm not gonna get any sleep here anyway._ With that thought in mind, he zipped up his jacket and went after her, deciding shoes weren't important.

He chased her out to the field and stopped short when she did. He quickly hid behind a post, trying to figure out what she was up to. Sonny didn't peg her for one to cheat in the games, but he knew she was more interested in him than she let on. She was the only one who really talked to him. That fact alone made his heart skip a beat.

Nancy stopped at the archway that led to the rest of the competition. She looked over her shoulder, more than likely to see if anyone was following her, then kept walking. Sonny tailed her quietly. It wasn't safe for her to walk alone when it was this dark and this cold outside.

After trailing her for about ten minutes, Sonny could tell she was upset and cold. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and she would sniffle every now and then. _Was she crying?_

They arrived at the bridge a few minutes later. Nancy walked to the middle, leaned onto the rope, and gave a heavy sigh. Sonny realized she didn't have any shoes on either. She wore a loose pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. _She must be absolutely freezing._ His sweats were relatively warm, and his jacket was concealing his tank top and keeping him warm.

Sonny suddenly became very aware of what was happening. Nancy was leaning over the bridge, absolutely bawling. He didn't want to hear her sobs anymore.

"Nancy?" Sonny questioned gently. Her head whipped around to face him and her eyes widened. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"S-Sonny! What're you doing out here?" Nancy asked, actually surprised to see him. He walked over calmly, as if greeting a wild animal, and stood beside her.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. He could almost feel how cold she was just by standing by her. After he got closer, he could see just how miserable she was. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was messy and tangled. Her whole body seemed to lack energy. Come to think of it, he didn't remember the last time she'd eaten something. Nancy nodded in reply with a gentle hum. "What's on your mind?" Sonny asked as he leaned on the bridge with her. She sighed for a moment and watched her breath as it became visible in the cold air.

"Family stuff," she replied with another sigh. Sonny nodded and looked down at the water below.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sonny pried gently. He found that seeing her upset hurt him. Perhaps her discomfort was the reason his mind refused to shut off. He needed to take care of her before he could sleep. Nancy was his priority.

"I'm not sure you would understand," Nancy said quietly. Sonny reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. It got her attention and she looked up at him. Sonny gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm here to listen," Sonny replied. Nancy gave a chuckle and looked back down at the rushing water, though she made no move to untangle their hands. She had a strong feeling that she could trust Sonny. Nancy felt safe around him. She couldn't imagine him hurting her.

"Just, bear with me here," Nancy said with a light laugh. Sonny smiled in reply. Nancy found it hard to meet his eyes. "Before I came here, I had just returned from Glasgow, Scotland. I received a phone call from someone in the middle of the night, and they were sending me old recordings of my mom, who died in a car crash when I was ten, or so I was told. These were strange recordings; my mom kept speaking in codes and numbers and secrets. The person told me where to go and sent me a plane ticket and a case file. Without asking, I packed up my things and left for Scotland.

"I met all sorts of people, who I never knew if I could trust or not. I felt like everyone was trying to use me, trying to sell me out for some secret I didn't have when all I wanted," Nancy's tears began to return, "all I wanted was for someone to give me answers about my mom. I wanted to know who she was and why she died in Scotland. I felt that I deserved answers that no one would give me." Sonny let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His hands felt warm on her bare skin. Nancy involuntarily leaned into his touch.

"I'm listening, Nance," Sonny egged her on.

"I had to hack into the spy system just to get some idea as to what was going on. People were using me as a piece in a threatening game. When I finally found the double agent's hideout, I realized he'd lured me to Scotland to get me to create bombs. He wanted to take part in taking over Glasgow, and he used my mother's death to do it," Nancy finished, now silently weeping. Sonny turned her to face him and raised his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"This is why you can't sleep, isn't it?" he asked her. Nancy couldn't meet his gaze. He brought her chin back up to get her to look at him. "This is why you've stopped eating, why you stopped caring about the competition. You're focused on your mom and how people wronged you. They opened wounds that you'd managed to heal, wounds that you didn't want reopened." Nancy started crying again, falling into Sonny's arms and leaking her tears onto his jacket. "This isn't good for you, Nancy. Your mother would want you to be healthy. I can only imagine how much she loved you, but I have a strong feeling this isn't what she wanted. You have friends here with you- Bess, George, me- we all care about you. We don't want you to mull over this."

"How could someone be that heartless? To treat my mother like a piece of bait?" Nancy asked quietly as Sonny continued to trail his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Shhh. Nance, it's okay. You're going to be okay." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. She gave a sniffle and wiped off her tears messily.

"And after all that, I still don't fully understand her fate," Nancy said, getting frustrated.

"Nancy, calm-"

"No! Why has life been so unfair? I've done nothing but help others my whole life and this is what I get!" Nancy yelled again, ripping away from Sonny violently.

"Nancy, please-"

"What did I ever do to deserve this? Why doesn't anyone understand that my mother's death was a tragic event for me? That maybe I don't want to talk about it?"

"Nancy!" Sonny yelled, trying to catch her movements. But he wasn't fast enough. Nancy tripped and lost her footing. She reached for the bridge sides, but pulled too hard and the bridge side fell. Sonny's heart plummeted as she started to fall over the edge. He leapt forward and grabbed her hand as she hung off of the bridge. _This damn bridge..._

"Uh, Sonny?" Nancy asked, fear seeping into her voice as she looked down at the sharp rocks below her. Sonny began to panic. He was lying flat on the bridge, hanging onto Nancy for her life.

"Give me your other hand!" Sonny yelled, reaching his free hand out towards her. Nancy used her strength to swing her free hand into his as he began to pull her up. His arm wrapped around her waist as she came closer. He hoisted her back up onto the bridge slowly using all the strength he had. He rolled onto his side with Nancy next to him, who was still in tears and shaking violently. Sonny sat up quickly. "Nancy, you're freezing!" He stripped off his jacket, showing off his arms. Nancy got a brief glimpse of a tattoo on his upper left shoulder blade, half hidden by his shirt. He gestured Nancy to sit up, and she slowly listened. He tossed his jacket over her shoulders and tucked her arms in. She continued to shiver as she stared at him. His eyes were full of concern. His hair was stuck up this way and that way, having no organization at all. His tank top was wrinkled, and Nancy realized he was barefoot.

"Sonny." He stopped fidgeting with the jacket on her for a second and looked up at her, mouth slightly ajar. She looked into his eyes before leaning in and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," Nancy said with a small smile. Sonny returned the smile. A light blush graced his cheeks. Nancy liked the color on him.

"You're welcome," he replied. Nancy giggled.

"You're blushing." For once, Sonny didn't have a flirty comeback. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nancy stopped him by shaking her head and laughing. "It's cute," she said. Sonny smiled nervously. Nancy shivered again and Sonny leaned over to zip the jacket up for her. She smiled in return. Sonny stood and offered her a hand.

"C'mon. There's something I wanna show you," he said as he offered a smile. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He entwined their fingers and led her down the steps and towards some roots. Pushing back the roots, the two walked into a short cave, barely lit by the moonlight flowing in. Nancy gazed at the blue tinted rocks in awe as moonlight bounced off of them. Sonny smiled at the wonder written on her face. He led her to the small lagoon just outside the cave. They both sat against the rock wall, snuggled together against the cold and watching the water move back and forth.

"Will you tell me about your mom?" Sonny asked after a while.

"You want to know about my mom?" Nancy asked curiously. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you're an amazing person. She must've had a great influence on you," Sonny replied. Nancy smiled and looked down at the sand below them.

"Her name was Kate. She was tall, with light orange hair like mine and brown eyes. She played the piano extremely well; she even wrote me a song. She loved to cook. She made an amazing apple pie. She used to have this habit where she'd shrug a bit when she lied. She was always smiling and she was a fantastic journalist. I later found out she was a spy in Scotland, and I discovered how good she was at her job. She was so full of energy and she loved puzzles."

"I see where you get it now," Sonny said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah. She was so much better with codes than I ever will be. I just wish I could've spent more time with her," Nancy finished.

"I'd bet you anything she's proud of you," Sonny said.

"Well what makes you say that? You didn't know her."

"No, but I know you. And I can see what an incredible and beautiful woman you've become." It was Nancy's turn to blush now.

"You... You think I'm beautiful?" Nancy questioned. Sonny looked at her through his purple glasses.

"Yes," he replied seriously. Ned had complimented her many times on her looks, but never had he gone as far to call her beautiful. Nancy looked back and forth between his lips and his eyes. He seemed to do the same thing. Slowly, as if experimentally, he pressed his lips to hers, a hand coming to rest on her cheek. With Sonny's kiss, Nancy lost her entire train of thought. It was simple, mouths closed and aligned, but it sent bolts of electricity through Nancy. Sonny nibbled on her bottom lip lightly before giving her room to breath. "Promise me you'll start eating and sleeping again."

"If that's my reward, you'd better believe I will," Nancy said with a small grin. Sonny left a light kiss on her nose before they fell into a comfortable silence. "Tell me about your tattoo."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget it's back there," he said with a chuckle. "It's the Korean symbols for my full name, Seung Joon. I guess I got it because I didn't want to forget who I was, no matter what I was told." After a short while, Nancy began to shiver again, so Sonny walked her back to base camp. The two stayed hand in hand the whole walk, not saying a word, but just being the support for one another. They stopped at the entrance to base camp.

"Thank you, for everything," Nancy began.

"Stay with me. Just for tonight," Sonny begged. Nancy hesitantly looked between her tent and his. Well, just one night wouldn't hurt...

She nodded after a moment and Sonny smiled. The two of them found themselves cuddled together for most of the night, sharing stories and laughs. As Sonny continued to learn more and more about Nancy, the farther he fell into feelings for her.

Forget just tonight.

Sonny wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

* * *

><p>So I typed this on an iPhone. I kid you not. There's not a single computer in this entire house with Internet, so I wrote and uploaded this one from my phone using the little notepad app that comes with Apple devices. So there are probably tons of mistakes everywhere, and I'm sorry about that.<p>

I have no access to my beta files right now. Sorry.

Okay, I promise I'm off my Sonny Joon kick.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Probably not.


End file.
